devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Regarding the Enemy pages I believe that it would be better if we merge Nelo Angelo with Vergil's article, and create a new article like Nelo Angelo(Enemy), Vergil (enemy) you know, for listing out their battle strategies. same goes for Agnus, etc.etc. Apply to storyline bosses only, one-shot bosses and minions strategies can be written on their enemy pages, thoughts?--NeloAngelo 01:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Helpe with ParserFuctions Hi there! The code is alright. What you're doing wrong is you're not assigning the value to the variable you're switching against. :) Instead of doing : use : Alternatively, you could replace the } in the switch statement with } and then include the template the way you're doing it now. But that makes the second parameter (boss) mandatory for the third one to work. Good luck. Best regards, Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) contact if you ever want to talk or need help, i'm on AIM as "DasUberfuzzy" and irc as uberfuzzy (usually atleast in #wikia, #eq2i, and #wikia-gaming) --Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Stop it!!! Next time while deleting a image, make sure you checked the links before deleting, look at Lady's page. It's a mess.--NeloAngelo 12:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Disambig The info-box problem gave me a hard time, so I decided ask about your thoughts; We could make disambiguation pages, ie: Nevan's page could be an article showing two links, the character and the devil arm, the character gets the info box while the devil arm gets the DA infobox. Thoughts?--NeloAngelo 09:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Good point.--NeloAngelo 09:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) very well then I shall edit whatever I see fit, and you do whatever you see fit. We edit our own manual of style, without touching or tainting each others.--NeloAngelo 05:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up some of my edits, I just wanted to get the style page up and running. Also I don't know anything about vandalizing Alastor, I didn't edit that page nor did I vandalize Pandora. Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC)Archnite256Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Good Job Wow, consider me blown away, good job upon chewing away annons helpful (and detailed to boot) edits, and making another factory article. Good job. -_---NeloAngelo 06:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Shall Never Surrender. Yes, I had to use the " " thing from another website. Mainly because I don't know how to use a "Enter" here, such as what happened when I first created Shall Never Surrender page. Deimel Longshot 11:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Blue Rose Good catch on Lady's SMG and Pistol reload, I completely forgot about that heh. I need to play 3 again. Berial ok, so you want what part of what page on what other page? --Uberfuzzy 21:59, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning my Gilgamesh thingy and change the name of Echidna. I'm just wondering, the site would be more interesting if we can putting some gameplay articles to Devil May Cry 4 category. And possibly clean up DMC4 a little bit, right now it's just a page of its storyline. Sweet~~ That's cool then. I'll see what I can add to make this wiki more interesting. And I was thinking of even including things like how to do jump cancel moves with each weapon. Well, it's bedtime for me, I'll come and add some more stuffs tomoro. I am pretty new to this wiki thing, only just found it today, haha. So i might need people like you to maybe clean my sloppy styles. And thanks again. Need a hand? Like User:NeloAngelo, I too am a user on FFwikia and if there's anything you need, just ask. Hell, I'll even help with references if that's really what you want.--Maverick King 01:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Quotes In case you haven't noticed, I took the liberty of putting random quotes on the Main Page. Feel free to add more quotes here if you can think them up. Hope you'll like them. --Maverick King 21:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Enzo Ferrino and various images I added the jacket thing to reference the clothes comment in the Viewtiful Joe quote. Plus the rest of the stuff was just to show how the rumor was shot down by the developers themselves with time. Yeah when I start adding things as I think of them I tend to trail off a bit heh. I'll try not to be as bad about that next time. Sorry about the Yamato image. That was the best I could do with what I had aside from poor cropping on my part. Also could you add User Com templates for DMC2? Sorry about that mistake on the Enzo theory. Should have checked my sources better so something like that won't happen again. --Maverick King 18:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) User Com Templates The only colors that really stand out on the case are black, white, and yellow. So I guess black and yellow would be the best bet. The red and the yellow ones don't look too bad. Thanks for making these! The new guy & how to talk Hey, is it ok if I make a kinda recruiting template? Like if unregistered user make edit, we post that on their talk to try to persuade them into being a member. And do you want me to bring talk bubbles over from FFWikia? Alot of other wikias use it and it might be a good idea. And they are kinda fun to tweak and use.--Maverick King 23:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) To look up Properties: Knockback, Rise, Stun, Knockdown, Elemental, Hover Stances Taunts Devil Trigger stats Elements Canceling/Recovery collapseable tables sorry for not getting this done sooner, got side tracked, and didnt get back around to this wiki till now. i've setup a personal job tracker so i dont forget stuff like this again. anywho... Wikipedia:Collapsible_tables add collapsible to the class of the of the table. you can also add collapsed if you want it to pre-collapse on pageload. the only caveat is that the first line of the table needs to be a header (a ! line) for it to work. i'm gonna go poke your ref template to see if i can get it to work there. (man you sure do like refs) --Uberfuzzy 17:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :note on the reflist usage. since its done with a div, and not a table, you cant add it directly, but if you look at what i did on the key item page, its not that hard to wrap the reflist in a simple small table if you need to collpase it on a page (like if you have a large amount of ref's you need/want to hide) --Uberfuzzy 17:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Angelina Hagel Brad and Angelina Jolie Sparda image and Userboxes The Sparda image is great! The only thing that bothers me is Arkham's quote. Any way you can take that out? And with the userboxes I'd say bloody palace is cool, but achievements are tricky, because some people own the ps3 copy (me included). They might not get used as much. Your call though. Oh, boxes for unlockables are cool, too. Artemis Can be found in mission 16, in the Endless Infernum? Trinity of Fates http://blogs.ign.com/kiera2/2008/03/08/83166/ Main page dev Heya, I've been cooking up a main page update - can you take a look at User talk:Kirkburn/Dev‎? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 01:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : Re-ping about User talk:Kirkburn/Dev‎! I can implement myself, if you wish. Are there any changes you want to make to it, or indeed for me to make to it? Ta! Kirkburn (talk) 13:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Please Tell me you have Rollback Rights Dante's page is a mess. I'd do it myself but it would just be easier to roll back a couple times. Good seeing ya--Maverick King 01:17, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ad formatting Hi Kryten -- I saw your post on the Transformers community portal, and you said that the ads are messing up some of your formatting. I found a couple pages where the ads would get in the way, so I made some sandbox pages to show you one way of resolving that -- Sparda (Force Edge)/sandbox and Yamato/sandbox. Using a gallery there helps to keep the pictures from pushing down into the Movesets table. Does that help? -- Danny (talk) 03:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I see you're on the site, so I want to make sure you saw my reply to your questions on my talk page.... -- Danny (talk) 18:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adding Images As I noted before, I think I'll just be contributing images mostly, but I was wondering... at what point do you think it becomes overkill? I added in the images for Nero's Devil Bringer upgrades, which I thought was appropriate, but I still have images of a Grim Grip, a Gyro Blade, etc. that I believe could be tucked into those sections as well. I'm just concerned that it's going to make it too cluttered if I do. It's a similar story for adding in images of all of the different orbs or key items. What do you think? Dj ultima 08:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) More About Images Just wanted to mention as well that if there are any particular images you'd like screencapped from the fourth game, let me know. I have lots of stuff that I just haven't found a good place to logically sneak into articles - and even if I don't have a certain image, I'd be happy to try and grab it. Dj ultima 08:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Linking Within Articles Skimmed the Manual of Style and couldn't find anything on this topic (though I'm sure I've seen it before), so I'll pose it to you. Within an article, should a new name only be linked the first time it's shown or every time it's shown? I was going by "first time only" thus far, but I notice that the Trish article links Dante and Mundus quite a few times. Just wanted to know what the protocol was on that, and then maybe I can go around and do some little clean ups. Dj ultima 14:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Sorry for the late reply, but yeah, if you wanted to admin me now so it's not a hassle later, go ahead. I have a steadier internet connection than I thought I would, and more free time as well, so I may be able to do more than I thought I could while overseas. Dj ultima 21:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Page: Gauges I wanted to know your thoughts regarding a few things on this page: http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gauges I'm not sure that that page is really necessary anymore, so I was thinking just to delete it based upon this: *Vitality Gauge - was a wanted page that I filled in a few weeks ago. http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vitality_Gauge *Devil Trigger Gauge - doesn't have any information in this article, and it's a wanted page on its own anyway. *Stylish Rank Gauge - already has a page of its own. http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Stylish_Rank *Style Gauge - not sure what this is or how it's different from the Stylish Rank Gauge. Am I forgetting something? *Royal Gauge - doesn't need it's own page. It's covered in the Royalguard Style page, and should probably have the term just be a redirect to that page. *EX Gauge - same story as the Royal Gauge, except that it should just redirect to Red Queen. *Disaster Gauge - same as the last two; covered by Pandora and should just be a redirect to there. What do you think? If I redirected stuff, do we still need Gauges? Dj ultima 11:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) blacklist email lol, i just saw and replied to your email, but in coming here to check something, i saw you already found the create protection, good job. --Uberfuzzy 17:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Video Hey KrytenKoro. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from GameTrailers and YouTube) to the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Devil Trigger I think... Wouldn't it to be easier to make one article with staff like Devil Spirit Form and Devil Form then spam numerous "articles" with 2-3 sentences? Maybe not named Devil trigger though. Flia 07:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Some questions First question is... Why do you think that Pandora isn't a Devil arm? There are two references on that: a) Devil May Cry 4,Dante's Arms File — Pandora: "A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. It spells misery and disaster for countless foes.", b) Agnus said that he used Devil Arms for creating Hell Gates, and Pandora was used for that. ( c) It is obviously of a demonic origin anyway :)) Another thing is that I want to do some serious work on Fortuna article and don't know... Well, there is already information on the Order and the island/town (and I will add some more) so if I add there information on geography (Mitis Forest, Order H.Q., Fortuna Castle/Lamina Peak) it can create a mess. I may: a) create separate articles on The Order and the geography of the island, b) create articles on The Order and locations (on each one - its own) and then link to them from the town page, c) leave as it is, d) do something else. What shall I do? And the last question is about Mitis Forest. Then you enter it, Nero and Dante have some conversation, which give me intresting thought...(Nero: A forest…? Dante: What the hell is '''this'? Must be the effect of the gate… ) First I suspect that he mean that forest is of the demonic origin but then I thought... What is "this"? Forest, castle, both? What do you think? Flia 16:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Isn't that reference enough to call it Devil Arm? Agnus almost said that Pandora is a devil arm, just not by name. And about Fortuna... I think I'll better save it as I'm written it already - I made it very close to your plan anyway (And you'll have opportunity to critisize it :)). Won't add much info on island's locations though, or maybe add it later. Flia 18:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Devil May Cry 4, dialogue (after first Agnus battle in underground laboratory): Agnus: See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task! Nero: Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate! Agnus: Yes, yes, the Hellgate.I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful '''devil arms'… It proved sufficient. These devil arms were, as you may remember, Gilgamesh (Echidna gate), Pandora (Bael/Dagon gate) and Lucifer (Berial gate). So this is proven :) And as for Artemis (don't know anything about Nightmare) - in third game weapons were classified as "devil arms" and "guns", yes, but in forth as "swords" and "guns" - because of Pandora. Flia 20:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pluralization? Well, didn't think that is impotant, so you made me check it again... And there is no pluralization, you are right. I did a mistake. Though there always is fact that Dante found Devil Arms near Hellgates and then destroys the portals with retrospective item. (Although last statement may be just a consequence.)Flia 21:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Trivia or Speculation? Hmm, I don't know if you are the guy to handle this, but I'll suggest it anyway. I notice that many of the pages have a trivia section, which is fine and good and everything in itself. But many times it seems that the trivia sections has theories and speculation or someone pushing for a certain point of view. I propose that for "controversial" topics, we have a special section for speculation or theories. I understand I'm opening Pandora's box with this, but I think it is a good idea. The most popular or valid theories could be posted, along with advantages and disadvantages of each, to remain objective. That is all. Carry on. -- 00:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (Moses) I was thinking that specifically the second to last trivia point in Nero's article is out of place. But in general, there is a lot of speculation within articles, like about Sparda not being dead (he is). I haven't really gone through every article yet. I also noticed that there is sometimes a Background section and a Trivia section, and the difference is unclear to me. -- 03:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Eeh, it's difficult not to forget that The Savior has no gender in English... Because in Russian he does. :) Anyway, then I edited that article I wanted to add Strategy section, but then I thought: why do so if here is such thing as Walkthough? And then I thought about all other boss articles... Well, it will be logical to place all "lore" things in one article, and all in-game ones in another. Then just create link from one to another. Stragies anyway will be in Walkthough some day, so why write it twice? Also I found that some articles such as Divinity Statue, Vitality Gauge, Sealed Doors have no category. Maybe create new category named "Gameplay" or something like that? There also can be placed such things as Devil Trigger/Form articles, Techiques articles... What do you think? Flia 13:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I think I've fixed it; I moved the so that it was right beside the last }} rather than the line after the }}, this usually fixes those kinds of errors because if you don't put a tag immediately after the last code, then the template will think there's a line after the }} resulting in an unwanted space. Hopefully that made sense.--Richardtalk 17:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) An ally's request Heyho, I'm Fazzelo a bureaucrat from the german Bleachwiki. First off I like the idea of your DMC-Wiki. I'm a big fan of the DMC-Games myself, but there is no such wiki in German language and I don't feel my English is good enough to contribute here :'(. Anyways I have a request: I'm about to re-design my own wiki and a problem arose, while I was coloring the background I saw that the Recent Changes Box had the same color as the background. So I wondered how to avoid this problem and thought you were the right person to help. Maybe you could send me the code I need to edit this box. I promise that I won't copy your style, although I like it very much. Fazzelo 20:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks for the clue and sorry for bothering :D. Anyways have a good time and greetings from Germany (Maybe I'm going to contribute in this Wiki, if my English is okay to you)^^. Fazzelo 20:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Music theme listing Could we possibly have a template for characters that would include specific themes for corresponding characters? Templates Well, want to try to write some walkthroughs, and found that there is no template for Secret missions. Template: InfoMission doesn't suits it - there absent some essential lines (like conditions af failing mission and requisitions to complete it) and present some unnecessary ones (like Boss and Tutorials). I would write it myself but I don't know anything about making templates and afraid that will do it wrong. Could you write it please? Also when I looked in Templates category I found that: 1) Template:Devilarms isn't used anywhere. I wanted to include it in some articles, but then looked again and saw that there is really no place for infoboxes on most weapon pages (like Beowulf, Nevan, Yamato etc...). That isn't good. And if we are going to use this template it needs to be extended to all kinds of weapon (guns and normal ones), not only devil arms. 2) Again InfoMission box - well, lines Lesser demon (1) and (2) look really ugly in articles. I think they should be renamed, but again afraid that will do something wrong. (When I press "edit page" those strings of code really frighten me...) 3) There is no template for bosses and enemies. Although here may problem arise as with devil arms articles... Flia 14:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I found one exception :) In SC Vermifuge - if you kill Scarecrow. Though maybe you're right. Only other lines I can think of are already-mentioned time limit and the name of in-game location, though maybe they will look better in the description. And if we don't use devilarms template, why it isn't deleted yet? ::And please answer to my Talk page. I know what my user page is empty and it definitely needs to be filled in, but still... Flia 15:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Motion capture Sorry for my late reply, wasn't here for few days. Well, I tried to find something, but didn't found anything. On other actors databases there is either a link to imdb or nothing. I also looked on Capcom off site, and capcom-unity site - nothing. I will try to search for more, though I'm not too good on finding information... *sigh*. But, well, it is possible that there is something on Japanese sites, though it is not guaranteed and I don't know Japanese. Also it is possible to ask on forums and if you ask, I will do it. Also about Blue rose. Are you sure it is all just modern tales? I'm not saying that you're wrong, just... curious. Also, even if you're right, it is a fact that blue roses don't exist in nature, so it still can "signify a mystery, or attaining the impossible". Flia 14:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Blue roses Uhhh, did some heavy (re)search on this matter and have digged something at last. Though I can't say that anything of what I found could be enough on itself, together they could make some picture... Here are most clear hints of what I've found: *Florigene site news (firm, which created first genetically modified blue rose): ::Roses have been grown for a long time - 5,000 years or more. It is said that the varieties developed to more than 25,000 species and a wide variety of colours exists including red, white, pink and yellow. For a long time, breeders have been trying to develop blue roses, which have long been synonym for the impossible. In an effort to achieve this breeders have been crossing rose varieties grown all around the world. As a result, there are so-called 'blue' roses already on the market. *Discover magazine, about Florigene experiments: ::Roses have been cultivated since before Christ in almost every size, shape, and color, yet breeders have never managed to create a blue rose. Sure, some varieties are marketed with names like ‘Blue Boy’ or ‘Blue Bell’, but as many a disappointed gardener can attest, the blossoms are invariably lavender or purple. A true blue bloom remains elusive and mythic—the Holy Grail of gardening. *MisterInfo - article with the biggest amount of information, yet I don't know anything of reliability of that source. *Urban Dictionary - yes, it is user-wrote, but still says something. Also I found a lot (nearly one third of search results, others being news sites (articles about Florigene) and shopping ones) of different songs and poems, even Rudyard Kipling's one, all using blue roses as symbol of something unattainable or mysterious. So now, after receiving a terrible headache), I think it is just common knowledge or folklore. Even if it is a modern myth it is definitely a symbol by now. Flia 20:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I think we can go with this, what do you think? * Blue roses, which cannot occur naturally, have long been a symbol for extreme rarity or attaining the impossible. Roses also traditionally symbolize love, while blue flowers are used to signify great faithfulness and loyalty; the combination of the two would thus denote a lasting, faithful love. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) It will work well. Added that to the article. Flia 08:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC)